brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplying Decimals/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are in a musical instrument store. Both are dressed in 80s rock-inspired clothing. Tim wears a denim vest and headband like Bruce Springsteen, and Moby is dressed like David Bowie. Tim has a guitar strapped to his back. TIM: I am taking this show seriously, Moby. I just wish we spent more time practicing than designing costumes. Several little robots are following Tim and Moby through the store. They are also dressed in rock outfits. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, we're learning how to multiply decimals. When will I ever have to do that in the real world? From, Blaise. Decimals are handy when you're figuring out money stuff. Like whether I can afford some fishing lines for my git-box. Tim plays a heavy metal riff on his guitar. Moby points to a display case of guitar strings. Text on the display case reads: Guitar Strings, 70 cents each. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Hmm. I need six strings, and they're 70 cents apiece. An animation shows a guitar string. Text reads: 6 × .70. TIM: Oh, we'll use a number line. MOBY: Beep. TIM: They can help you multiply decimals in the tenths place. An animation shows a tiny robot on a piano keyboard. Each key is marked as an integer on a number line, with individual keys broken down into tenths. TIM: I can count off by seven-tenths, or 70 cents; the price of each string. One, two, three, four, five, six. The little robot jumps across the keys as Tim counts. Text on the number line reads: 0.7, 1.4, 2.1, 2.8, 3.5, 4.2. TIM: That's 4 and 2 tenths, or $4.20. Tim stands, holding his guitar. Little robots standing on his shoulder and guitar beep and twitter. TIM: Yep, there are faster ways to do it. We can set the numbers up just like a normal multiplication problem. Text reads: .7 × 6 =, set up as a vertical multiplication equation. TIM: But first, we need to get rid of that pesky decimal. We'll just move it one place to the right, so it's a whole number. A little robot kicks the decimal point to the right side of the 7. Text now reads: 7 × 6 =. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't worry. We're noting how many decimal places have been moved. That way, we can put them back when we're done. A different little robot notes that the decimal has moved one place. TIM: We know 7 times 6 is 42. The little robot completes the equation. Text now reads: 7 × 6 = 42. TIM: Now, since we moved the decimal point one spot to the right in our factors... MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up his pointer finger. TIM: Yep. We move it one spot to the left in our product. We start the decimal to the right of a whole number. The little robot places a decimal point at the right of the 42 in the equation. TIM: Then we move it one space to the left. The decimal point moves as Tim describes. Text now reads: 7 × 6 = 4.2. TIM: There we go: $4.20 to buy a set of strings, and I've got a fiver burning a hole in my denim vest pocket. Text now reads: $4.20. An image shows four dollar bills and two dimes. Two little robots stand by a display of microphone cords. They beep and twitter. TIM: A new microphone cord, huh? How much did you guys save up? Seven little robots stand looking up at Tim. Each is holding a jar of pennies. They beep and twitter. TIM: Exactly 27 cents each. Wow, you take this harmony thing seriously. The little robots beep and twitter their agreement. TIM: Hmm. Let's see. A penny is one hundredth of a dollar. 27 cents is 27 hundredths of a dollar. An animation shows a chart with one hundred small squares. 27 of those squares each have one penny placed in them. Text on an electronic screen reads: $0.27. TIM: And there are seven of you. An animation shows seven jars of pennies and a microphone cord. The jars are labeled: #1 through #7. Text reads: 7 × $0.27. TIM: So, is 7 × .27 enough to buy that cord? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, remember. Multiplying is like adding the same number over and over. In this case, .27 plus .27 plus .27, and so on. An animation shows more pennies added to squares in the chart seen previously. They are added 27 at a time. When the first chart is completely filled, a second one appears. Eighty-nine squares are filled on the second chart. There are a total of 189 pennies on the two charts. Text on an electronic screen reads: $1.89. An image appears of a microphone cord. Text on the cord's tag reads: $1.79. TIM: Looks like you can buy the cord with 10 cents to spare. The little robots cheer, beep, and twitter. Two of them hold the microphone cord. TIM: Wait, wait. Let's check our math to be sure. This time, we need to move the decimal from the hundredths place. So we move it two spots to the right. An animation shows the equation .27 × 7 as a vertical multiplication equation. A little robot kicks the decimal point two places to the right. Text now reads: 27 × 7 =. TIM: There. Now we can solve it like a regular multiplication problem. Let's see. 7 times 7 is 49. Carry the 4. 2 times 7 is 14. Plus 4 is 18. 189. An animation shows a little robot solving the equation as Tim describes the steps. Text of the vertical equation now reads: 27 × 7 = 189. TIM: Now to replace that decimal. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yep. We moved it two places right, so now we have to move it two left. Text now reads: $1.89. An image shows one dollar bill and several pieces of change. TIM: $1.89. Our numbers checked out. MOBY: Beep. Moby taps a finger on his wristwatch. TIM: You're right. Enough math. Let's rock! Tim and Moby are on a stage along with the little robots. Tim has his guitar. Moby is behind his drum set. Text on a banner and on Moby's bass drum reads: Moby and the Decibels. A crowd of full-sized robots cheers them on. Tim plays a string on his guitar, the string breaks and his amplifier catches fire. The crowd becomes angry. CROWD OF ROBOTS: Boo. Destroy, destroy, destroy. TIM: Yipes. Uh, sorry. Sorry. The crowd begins to throw tomatoes at Tim and the little robots. TIM: Uh... We'll give you- CROWD OF ROBOTS: Not, not. TIM: 41 percent of your money back? The crowd cheers. The full-sized robots form a line. Tim and Moby sit at a table at the head of the line, giving refunds. A robot at the front of the line holds out his hand for his refund. ROBOT: Beep. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds out a coin. A laser beam from his eye slices off a part of the coin, and he hands it to the other robot. TIM: Couldn't you guys have come up with a simpler refund? The little robots beep and twitter. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts